


Sweet and Salty

by RarePairGremlin



Series: Random Drabbling [15]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, Ice Cream, M/M, beach, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-09-30 14:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20448308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RarePairGremlin/pseuds/RarePairGremlin
Summary: KinKuni + Ice Cream Date





	Sweet and Salty

**Author's Note:**

> Needed a break from Kinktober prep so I did some drabbles over on my twitter. 
> 
> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/RarePairGremlin) | [ My Discord Group, 18+, come chat! ](https://discord.gg/CsX643w) | [ Pillowfort ](https://www.pillowfort.social/RPG) | [ Tumblr ](https://rarepairgremlin.tumblr.com)

They walked down the boardwalk slowly, their shoes thumping along the uneven boards noisily. He licked at his vanilla cone, tongue sweeping over the melting treat as his eyes trailed between glancing at Kunimi and watching the sun slide lower in the sky. 

It was a rare day off for them and he’d asked Kunimi to go to the beach with him. He’d been afraid they’d say no when it mentioned that he hates the beach, which was true enough. The thought about the feeling of sand between his toes and in his clothes hours after leaving made him itch. His hand swept behind him under his shirt, trimmed nails digging into an itch that wasn’t there.

Kunimi looked over at him as he scratched, their eyes rolling, knowing exactly what his problem was as they bit into their ice cream sandwich. Flushing he focused on his cone for a bit. They stepped off the boardwalk and walked along the grassy area, Kunimi walking half on sand and half on grass so Kindaichi didn’t have to suffer, a fact he was more than grateful for, heading for the picnic tables nearby. 

He was surprised when Kunimi sat down beside him instead of directly across like always. His flush turned hotter, brighter when Kunimi leaned into his side. His fingers twirled the half-eaten ice cream around restlessly as his eyes kept going to Kunimi’s hand resting on the worn wood of the table. He swallowed against the thickness in his throat from built-up nervousness and the creamy texture of the ice cream. The length of his glances to their hand grew longer and longer until he was outright watching it. His fingers twitched against the napkin wrapped around the cones base, thoughts of how easy it would be to just reach out and take their hand in his. How simple it would be to entwine their fingers together. The warmth their hand would create being grasped in his own would be a comfortable contrast to the chilled treats they were consuming.

A curse fell past his lips as something cold brushed over his fingers. His face jerked down to see sticky vanilla dripping over the lip of the cone and onto the table. He hastily licked at the mess he was creating. The sound of Kunimi’s snort had him blushing deeply. 

, In the end, Kunimi had walked back to the ice cream stand to get him more napkins. His ice cream melting faster than his tongue had been able to keep up. He thanked them as they helped him mop up the white puddle off the wood and try to wipe away the stickiness from his hands. He groaned at the knowledge that he wouldn’t be rid of the gross feeling until he could wash it off, which meant either walking down the sandy beach to the water, walking to the other side of the beach to the bathrooms, or waiting till he got home. None of the options were at all helpful in the moment.

He’d just wanted to spend some time with Kunimi and-

A hand came up to cup his cheek and he snapped his attention to them. Kunimi’s serious expression greeted him. They were so close he could see his own reflection, wide-eyed and mouth slightly open in surprise. Their eyes closed slowly and he’s not sure why but his own followed. Their lips brushed over his slowly. The soft press of their cool, wet mouth on his had his brain short-circuiting so quickly it took several swipes and presses of their lips on his for him to realize it was a kiss. Sucking in a hard breath through his nose Kindaichi quickly pushed back. Both winced and pulled back slightly when he smashed his teeth against theirs. 

He whispered out an apology as Kunimi leaned back in, their thumb caressing his cheek. Raising his hand hesitantly, he curved his fingers over the back of their head. Their soft, silky hair fell over his hand, strands tickling his palm as he buried his fingers deeper into them. They sighed against each other's face as Kunimi tilted his head to deepen the kiss.

They tasted of sweet ice cream and smelled like sugar and salty air. Kindaichi hated the beach, but the taste and smell was officially his favorite thing in the world.


End file.
